


claude, dedue, petra, and lysithea walk into a tea shop

by techniclr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Perfect Tea Time (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), literally just the besties being ethnic asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techniclr/pseuds/techniclr
Summary: in which claude, lysithea, dedue, and petra sit down for tea and squabble over politics like the brown aunts and uncles they are. aka: claude gets some political advice from his best friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	claude, dedue, petra, and lysithea walk into a tea shop

"Well, that's just the thing, isn't it?" Claude set down his mint tea a little too hard, clattering against the table and spilling over slightly. "Almyra could do so much better than the absolute mess it's found itself in right now, and it makes me just a tiny bit crazy." He slumped back in his overstuffed armchair dejectedly. 

Claude, Lysithea, Dedue, and Petra met up once a week without fail in a little Turkish tea shop in Midtown. It was never very busy here, and the manager was none other than Lysithea's uncle, so they never got kicked out for talking about politics too loudly, as they were doing currently. 

Claude had a slight dilemma. Okay, a rather large dilemma, but he couldn't talk to anyone but his best friends about it. He truly felt as if no one could understand his predicament, and he'd gathered everyone to air out his frustrations with the compromising position he was in. He'd called upon Dedue, his longtime friend and owner of his favorite restaurant, Petra, his former classmate and loyal companion, and Lysithea, his second cousin who was far too invested in his personal life. 

Today, Claude had pushed everything off his schedule to sit after Friday Prayer with his friends for an hour just so he could regain some sanity. He hadn't even said a word to any of them what this was about - they'd sat down with a knowing glint in their eye, and it made Claude all the more nervous for what they had to say. 

"Mmm, it reminds me of the discord that used to ravage all of Brigid. Thank you," Petra said, accepting the hot lentil soup that had just been set down in front of her. Not taking her eyes off of the steaming bowl of soup, she said, "What you need is some proper order. Without organization, nothing will change."

"I agree. However, the way in which you acquire that organization is critical. There are many ways to take command of a country, but must it always be through violence?" Dedue took a sip of his tea, the tiny glass held ever so delicately in his hands. "Duscur, for example, had no strict central government, and it was a nation dependent on Faerghus for almost every need. This system of dependency meant a breakdown of traditional Duscur rule, which was a group of culturally significant elites that spoke on the behalf of the people. The leadership in Faerghus saw that system of organization as a weakness, and pushed forward to claim Duscur as their own, crippling the country irreparably."

"Yes, but don't you think what Dimitri is doing now in office is working to counter that? I mean, we all know the impact the Tragedy of Duscur had on him." Lysithea spoke up from her spot next to Petra, where she had been eyeing her soup in a concerning way. 

Petra sighed, putting her spoon down. "Alright, Lysithea, you win. Come on, let's go pick out some sweets, shall we?" Lysithea beamed, letting her chair scrape against the wood. 

"You know me too well." Lysithea replied said smugly, sauntering over to the display case. 

Claude reached for the kettle, refilling his tea. The crackle of the hearth filled the air, and Dedue watched as Claude set down the glass kettle and pinched a sprig of mint off of a nearby plant, dropping it into his tea. "What?" he said at Dedue's raised eyebrow. "It's how I like it." He took a hearty sip, brown eyes reflecting the slow burn of the flames in the fireplace. 

After some silence, Claude said, "I often think of the Alliance as an ancient system of principalities. I read about it once, in a book. The author was insane but he did make some interesting points." He took a sip from his tea, crossing his legs. "How those principalities were loosely united, but internal strife led to such disorganization that a new system of governance was the only choice left. When everything is in disarray, to take command by force." The words hung in the air, a crease appearing between Claude's eyebrows. "It's... not my first choice. You know that."

"I do," Dedue said from around his teacup. "I understand quite well. However, the case which we are both avoiding talking about. The one of-"

"Three cakes!" Petra exclaimed, setting down a plate on their table. "The girl made me buy her not one, not two. Three slices of cake! And I paid willingly!" Petra scoffed. "How that girl manages to work her magic on me, I will never know."

Lysithea appeared at Petra's elbow, carrying a thick slice of chocolate cake. "Oh, Petra, imagine if we were cousins, how much cake I could get you to buy for me. Wouldn't that be just amazing?" Lysithea sighed, caught in her sugary fantasies. 

"If I did not love you so much, Lysithea, I would never want to see you again," sniffed Petra, taking her seat in front of her now cold bowl of soup. She eyed it for a moment, taking a tentative sip. Deeming it edible, she looked up and cleared her throat. 

"Right, boys, what were we discussing? Silly politics, still?"

Claude cracked a half-smile. "I guess you could say that."

"Now, listen. The issue is that of powerful leadership, correct? Far away from the oppression of the Church of Seiros. A government led by a benevolent ruler, a man of the people. Claude, you know this better than anyone, but you are indeed the man for the job."

Claude sunk down in his seat, frowning. "I hate it when you talk sense."

Lysithea looked up from her plate, mouth stuffed with cake. "I know you've got brilliant ideas already, Claude. If nothing else, sharing a bed with the former Crown Prince of Faerghus should have rubbed off on you by now, no?"

Claude blushed a deep crimson, muttering something like "It's not even that serious guys, come on," as he sank even lower into his seat.

"In other words, how do we prevent this from happening again?" Dedue mused aloud. "By gaining the favor of the people first, I would think. Get the people on your side, and the law will come easily after. Taking control of the Alliance, having a light hand but a tight fist, and being the first to walk through that door into Almyra; I know no one capable of all of these things besides you, Claude. Or should I say," Dedue's eyes glinted knowingly. "Khalid."

Claude sighed theatrically, smiling broadly. He raised his hands defensively, saying "Okay, fine, you got me. I know you're all right. Sometimes.... I don't know." He lowered his hands, the expression on his face suddenly far away. "Maybe I just need to hear it from someone else. Not an advisor, not a diplomat, not a representative. Just... my friends." He raised his almost empty teacup, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "To the future of Fodlan."

"Hear, hear!" Petra said loudly, raising her soup spoon in acknowledgment. 

"The future of Fodlan," echoed Dedue, raising his teacup. 

Lysithea grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be awesome."


End file.
